Little Babies
by Miss-Sunny-Skies
Summary: A boy makes mistake he will always regret. The devil with a girl he will never forget. Marriage proposals, and words of 'I do.' Upon of thy curse which he gravely screws. Two girls and a boy, a happy family, but an old man scrooge in deep misery.


**One Shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Get. The. Fuck. Out.**

* * *

"Austin, I need to tell you something, but it might wreck our friendship." she said, her nerves bubbling up in her stomach. He turned towards her, smiling.

"Okay. But, I'm sure nothing could ruin our **best **friendship." She started laughing nervously. "Hehe, Yeah."

He cocked his head, getting nervous for what Ally was to say. "Ally, what is it?"

_You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, _Ms. Pennyworth said.

_I know, _she responded. _I'd just prefer if it were later._

_Haha, too late for that now. S_he glared at her, canceling out the laughter echoing in her head.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Austin, I've known you for a long time, and we've had such a wonderful partner/friendship, and I just know that what I'm about to say will ruin all that. I mean just your response to the words I'm going to say could mend or bend a new beginning or tragic end."

He looked anxious and panicky. "You're not leaving me, are you? I mean us; you're not leaving us, are you?" She shook her head, knowing the exact opposite.

"No! No. Not that, but you might end up leaving me. That's what I'm scared of most." She looked into those gooey hazel eyes that could just keep her mesmerized for an eternity, but she had to say what was needed. "Promise me, no matter what I say, whatever happens, nothing will break our friendship."

"Ally, I promise with all of my dear soul. I would never leave you. Now what is it?" he said, a little shaken.

She inhales and exhales. "Austin, I'm in love with you." He gawked at her, reeling in the words she just uttered. He tried thinking of a nice enough way to say this.

"Ally, I love you," He began, causing her hope to rise, "but, I just don't love you like that." And that made her heart plummet down a drain, down the garbage disposal and into an abhorrent wasteland.

"Oh." She felt like the air was being sucked out of her esophagus. "I didn't expect you to like me back anyways." She walked away solemnly, making Austin feel like a complete bastard. He heard her sob from downstairs.

Hopefully, this wasn't a mistake. After all, he didn't like her back. And, he wasn't going to apologize for it. He walked home and went to sleep, instantly.

* * *

She bursted out crying after she left the practice room. She had **not** expected him to reject her. Trish said that Austin for surely had feelings for her, just wasn't ready to admit them, and even Dez told her that Austin conceded to him that he liked her, but I guess love was just a terrible rumor. She left the Sonic Boom, not wanting to be in the same building as the reject. Through the blurriness of her tears, she wasn't able to see and ran into someone, them spilling their coffee on her.

"Oh shit!" The burn was stingy and atrociously torment to her, her being fragile-skinned.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going- Oh god. I am so sorry." he reciprocated, after he got a fine look at her reddening wound.

"It's fine. I just need to clean this mess up." She rushed the nearest shop, the Brew, explaining the coffee he was holding, and asked for some napkins and a cup of water.

He hastily ran after her and grabbed one of the napkins. "Here. The least I could do is help you." he said, dipping the napkin in the water and dabbing at the stain. She looked questioningly at the stranger.

"I don't even know your name, yet you're helping me." He chuckled, and responds, "I'm polite. That's why I'm helping you."

"Well, hello polite. My name's Ally Dawson." she joked, him laughing at her lame joke.

"The name's actually Dallas. Dallas Jones." She smiled, baring her teeth. "Well, it's nice to meet you Dallas Jones."

Thus the meeting of Dally.

* * *

It's been weeks since Austin has seen Ally. To be honest, he missed spending time with her. She was spending all her time with Dallas, leaving little time for Austin, Trish and Dez.

"Hey Trish! Have you seen Ally?" She shook her head, looking a little agitated. "I'm pretty sure she's hanging out with Dallas. I think they're at Squish." He gave her a confused look. "You know the ball place. It's suppose to be for like kids under 15, but since Dallas works there, his boss let them have their date there and play in the pen."

He frowned, sighing. "He can't just waltz into Ally's life and take her like that. We get to share her too." he said, feeling a ton of bitterness towards Mr. Cowbells.

They heard giggling and pleas. _Speak of the devil._ He put on a fake smile and said, "Hey! Haven't seen you 'round here in awhile!"

Ally would've answered, but she couldn't contain the laughter within her. So, Dallas responded for her, being able to hold it down for the while being. "She was with me." Austin smiled snottily.

"Noticed." He turned to the bubbly girl. "Hey Ally. Do you wanna write a song?" he asked, hoping for a yes. Unfortunately, the force wasn't being too kind. "Sorry Austin. I would, but Dallas and I are training to run a 5k." She high-fived, low-fived and bumped hips with Dallas, clicking her tongue as they made the gun gesture.

He saw Trish's look softened as she saw the adorable couple. "Aw. I can't stay mad at you! You two are too cute!" They grinned as they waved goodbye, exiting the store.

"Trish! I thought you were against Dally?" he yelled, shuddering at the couple name Trish and Dez made for them. Austin decided to stick out of the name game, hating them as a couple with a fierce passion.

"Yeah, but I can't help it. They're to cute together!" He scoffed, unbelievingly. He didn't know why he hated it so much, but he couldn't help it. The fire wouldn't demise.

* * *

Two years. Two fucking years since Dallas and Ally had met. And to be honest, Austin was a bit jealous. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez and Dallas all graduated a year ago and were in their sophomore year at University of Florida.

At the moment, they were all hanging out at Ally's apartment, watching a movie and joking around. Up until Dallas said he had an announcement he wanted to make. He didn't like where this was heading, but wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Okay. Now, I've known all of you for about two years, and I've got to say; they've been the best years of my entire life. But this announcement, this announcement is for one of the most important people in my life." Dez stood up, eyes watering, having to misconceive the idea.

"Man, I'm so-" Trish schlepped him back down. "Not you, idiot. Ally!" Ally erected, clueless as to what was going on.

"Ally, I've known you for almost two years. I still remember that day where we accidently bumped into each other, me spilling my coffee on you. I am so blithesome that I did. Because if I didn't, I would've never met you. You are the most beautiful, sweetest, caring girl I have ever met, and I don't think I could get any luckier. I don't think I can live without you. I know this is a little early, and we're a little young, but," he said getting down on one knee, clutching her left hand, "will you please do me the most wonders' of blessings, and slip this ring on your finger?" His eyes were so enlarged, so full of hope, that without missing a beat, she slipped her left hand out of his, crushed a little seeing his face fall, but became so gleeful when she stuck her hand out for him. He slipped the ring on, and they embraced tightly, whispering I love you to each other.

Everyone seemed so happy, except the little scrooge, Austin. He was so enraged, aberrant, deranged. He couldn't hold it; so, he ran. No one, except Dez knew he was gone. So, he excused himself to look for his best friend.

Finally, he found him out side, trashing a garden by knocking over potted plants and tearing out flowers.

"Austin." he said, sympathetically. "What's wrong? Why are you doing this?" After knocking another plant over, he answered, "I don't know, but right now, I feel so pissed off. I feel so alone, but crowded at the same time. I feel like someone just wrenched my heart. I feel like I need to shove Dallas off of his balcony. I feel- I feel-" He didn't know what it was.

"Jealous?" The word. He wasn't very familiar with it, but it seemed to fit right in place. It seemed like the right word to use.

"Yeah." Austin deadpanned. "But I don't know why. There's nothing to be jealous of!"

Dez scrutinized at him. "Really? Nothing to be jealous of?" He nodded, believing there was no explanation. "Fine. Then how do you feel when you see Dallas and Ally together?"

He could see the angry storm swirling around in his eyes. "Angry."

Dez searched his brain for another question. "How about... them hugging?" Instead of a worded answer, he shoved a vase of the ledge of the balcony garden, letting it fall towards the ground.

"Okay." He looked around as he tried thinking of another interrogative when he spotted it. "How do you feel about... that?" He turns Austin's head upwards, towards the balcony of Dallas and Ally's apartment, to see them making out. Austin's acrimony got the best of him, and he grabbed a hedge trimmer, that just happened to be lying around and dashed for the door, in an impetuous thought. Dez tried calming him down.

"Austin stop! Put the shears down. Violence is not the answer." He expeditiously ripped the shears away from him and blocked the entrance to the stairwell.

"Maybe, the question game to see if you were jealous wasn't such a good idea." Austin pierced murderously at the freckled ginger.

"You think?" He smiled abashedly. "But at least we know you like Ally." He cocked his head, baffled.

"How?" Dez replied simply, "Because you were jealous."

_Maybe Dez was right. Maybe he was jealous of something. Or more like someone._

* * *

The church doors opened, streaming light into the rather bright church. The flower girls threw petunia petals to the ground, followed by a stunning bride, but in Austin's opinion, she was so, so beautiful. As they reached Rhea, the priest, Ally and Dallas clutched hands, readying for the priest to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." Austin zoned out, not wanting to be here anyways, but for the sake of Ally.

Ally begged Dallas to let Austin be one of his best men, along with Dez, Baron, Jack and Jared. Both agreed, hesitantly, but anything to keep her happy.

He perked up when he heard Rhea ask, "Does anyone have any objection as to why these people shall not wed?" Dez nudged him, to do something. He mouthed, _Austin. Say something._

He sighed. He would, but he whispered to Dez, "Dez, look at Ally; do you see how happy she is? I messed up too many times, and for once, I rather not make a mistake of possibly making a fool out of myself and not to mention, Ally. If she's happy with Dallas, I guess I'll have to suck it up and deal with it."

No one else had anything to say, so Rhea carried on. "Okay, lets move on. Dallas Regional Jones, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep her only unto her, so long as both shall live?"

He nodded, without a doubt, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "I do."

"Cool. Allyson Marie Penny Dawson, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep him only unto him, so long as both shall live?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face, she softly says, "I do."

"Then, I now pronounce you Dallas Regional and Allyson Marie Penny Jones. You may now kiss the bride!" And so, they do.

Austin felt so much agonizing pain, being only 2 feet away.

_You made such a huge mistake, _the devil and angel chorused, having seats on his shoulder.

_I know._

* * *

"Uncle Authie! Uncle Authie!" A seven-year-old shouted as he walked through the door. "Cammy!" He smiled as Cammy jumped into his arms. He saw a one-year-old tumbling right for him, giggling like crazy. He put Cam down and scooped Brandon up. "Hey there Bray Bray! How are my girl and boy doing? When did Bray learn to walk?"

She smiled, showing lost three of her front teeth. "Whoa! And when did you lose those chompers?" She giggled at her silly uncle.

"We'ef been good. Mommy and daddy teached Bway to walk a little ago. AND I LOFT MY TEETH THITH MORNING!" She chattered, her lisp smithering her words. He chuckled, unable to understand her.

"Hehe. Sorry, she has a lisp from the teeth she's missing." he heard from behind him. He turned around, facing the one who kept him up every night. The one who made him mesmerized. The one who made him want to throw up. In a good way, of course.

He wraps her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Austin, careful!" He set her down, and she pointed to her belly. Slightly round, but barely noticeable. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Another one?" She nodded gleefully.

"Yup! Isn't it great? I already chose out the name's too! If it's a girl, I'll name her Delilah. But, if it's a boy, I'm naming him Austin, after my best friend." He flashed a fake smile. Even, though he was so honored that Ally was to name a baby after him, help for the creation was from the man who stole his love. Or rather, his leftover. A good one.

* * *

The babies have grown and set off for life.

Two have husbands and one has a wife.

The parents are still together, happily,

But old man scrooge is in deep misery.

* * *

The day of Austin's death wasn't such a surprise. After he hit the age of 45, he began smoking and drinking, illegally drugging himself. No one planned a funeral because no one cared to; no one cared to mourn and remember him. He was just gone.

* * *

Austin woke up, sweat beading down his forehead, his pillow drenched, and his sheets bundled up from his shaking and moving. His breathing was rigid and rapid, uncontrollable. He jumped out of bed, dashing for the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. He didn't bother to get his car keys; he just started running towards Ally's.

* * *

She heard knocks on her window. At first, she ignored it, but after awhile, it became irritating and hard to ignore. She whipped open her bedroom window, it banging when it hit the top. Luckily, she was on the bottom floor, her parent's were on the top floor. "Austin?"

He didn't answer her, ignoring her question. He pushed her up against a wall, gently hovering over her.

He bent over, leaning towards her ear and said, "I was wrong." He lent over and closed the distance. He sucked on her plush lips. The firecrackers; the eagles stabbing at his stomach. All this from the girl he rejected. He was a little discouraged when she didn't kiss back. But just as he was about to break the kiss, she pulled him back, intensifying the kiss, making the passion go from gentle and sweet to die-hard and intransigent. He sucked on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, causing her to moan, and he slipped inside her mouth. They fought for dominance, ending up with Austin winning. This went on transiently, up until the sever apart.

His breathing was sharp and heavy, Austin said, "I love you."

Gasping for air, she responds promptly, "I love you too." He smiled charmingly, leaning in for round two.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes. Review? :-)**


End file.
